Application is made for the funding of a workshop on immunocompetence evaluation in cancer patients. Differences in methods, techniques, and calculations appear to be increasing as immunocompetence testing and immunotherapy programs grow with development of new cancer centers. A workshop on techniques and statistical analysis will provide valuable approaches and insights into producing uniform approaches to testing procedures and analysis. This will, in turn, improve correlations between test results, and cancer diagnosis and prognosis. Reference is made to the previous successes of workshops on histocompatibility testing, antibody formation, and mediators of cellular immunity in collating information from diverse disciplines and promoting interchange among investigators from different areas. Plans are also included for publication and dissemination of the workshop results and conclusions.